Opfer
by Angels-Dreamcatcher
Summary: Was passiert mit Severus Snape nachdem Voldemort wieder auferstanden ist? Wie kann sich Snape wieder das Vertrauen des Dunklen Lordes verdienen? (Lucius & Draco Malfoy tauchen auch auf!) Story spielt kurz nach dem 4.Teil. 4. Kapitel ist online! 18.08.04
1. I Nerhegeb

**"Opfer"**

von

Angels Dreamcatcher

(Kirsten Knobbe)

**Author's note: **

Diese Story habe ich zusammen mit einer Freundin schon vor 2 Jahren entwickelt, aber leider hatte ich es nie ganz geschafft, sie komplett fertig zustellen, so dass ich wirklich zufrieden mit ihr war, bis zum Ende letzten Jahres. (Ich selbst bin ein harter Kritiker meiner eigenen Werke! *g*)

Dennoch überlege ich das Ende noch immer etwas umschzureiben, daher hoffe ich auf viele Reviews/Kommentare, damit ich mir sicher sein kann, dass ich den Weg richtig gegangen bin und damit auch das Ende dementsprechend fertig stellen kann.

FanFiction.net kannte ich zwar schon lange, aber ich habe mich eigentlich nie getraut, auch hier mal etwas zu veröffentlichen, vor allem, weil ich dachte, dass es hier ja nur vorwiegend Stories in englischer Sprache gibt. Aber das stimmt anscheinend nicht, oder? ;-)

Nun habe ich mich dazu durchgerungen, auch etwas Deutschsprachiges zu veröffentlichen.

Dies ist also mein erster Eintrag in FanFiction.net und meine erste FanFiction, die ich einem größeren Publikum vorstelle.

Also seid bitte sanft mit Kritik. ;-) Und vor allem konstruktiv. *g*

Diese Story hat 7 Kapitel. Ich werde sie in den folgenden Wochen online bringen, wenn ich sehe, ob weiteres Interesse daran existiert, also bitte schreibt Reviews/Kommentare!!!! Danke!!!

**Inhalt:**

Diese Harry Potter-Story spielt direkt nach dem 4. Buch "HP und der Feuerkelch". 

Wie gesagt, der Inhalt wurde schon 2001 entwickelt, als noch keiner wusste, wie es nach dem 4. Buch weitergehen sollte.

Dies ist also meine Sicht der tragischen Geschichte, was mit Severus Snape in den Sommerferien passiert, unabhängig von dem 5. Buch („Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix"), was jetzt im Juni erschienen ist.

Da J.K.Rowling jedoch aus der Sicht von Harry ihre Geschichte erzählt, ist es gut möglich, dass diese Story jedoch auch gut in den Rahmen passt.

Hier erfährt man also etwas mehr über Severus Snape, seine Kindheit, seine Gedanken, wie er sich Voldemort wieder anschliessen muß nach dessen Wiederkehr und wie sich sein Leben nun wieder verändert...

**Warnung! : **Dies ist also eine SEVERUS SNAPE-FanFic. Das bedeutet, dass diese Story auch dunkle und tragische Aspekte hat, also auch leichte (oder angedeutete) Gewaltszenen, sowie Schmerzen. (Rating: PG-13)

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte soll keineswegs irgendwelche Rechte von J.K.Rowling oder WarnerBorthers verletzen.

Ich verdiene keine Geld hiermit. Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Severus Snape und alle anderen alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K.Rowling und Warner Brothers.

Der Inhalt und die Story an sich sind jedoch "auf meinem Mist gewachsen" (*g*) und gehören daher auch mir.

Wenn Du gerne diese Story (auch Abschnitte) auf einer anderen Webpage posten oder sie wo anders verwenden möchtest, so fragt bitte erst nach meiner Erlaubnis. Danke!

**Kommentare & Kritik/Lob** werden freudig erbeten! Kommentiert bitte im REVIEW-Teil oder schickt eine Mail an: DreamcatcherKi@aol.com   (Freu mich schon von Euch zu hören!)

Erst-Veröffentlichung im Internet (FanFiction.Net): August 2003 

(Story jedoch von July 2001)

Und nun endlich: Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn..... viel Spaß beim Lesen!!  ;-)

* * * * * *

I . Nerhegeb 

Das Geräusch wiederholte sich, diesmal war es anscheinend leiser geworden. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was genau es war, was sie aus ihrem Schlaf hatte aufschrecken lassen, aber es war ungewöhnlich gewesen und hatte nicht zu der Ruhe gepaßt, die noch auf Hogwarts in der Zeit der Sommerferien lag.

          Sie richtete sich im Bett auf und lauschte angestrengt nach einer Wiederholung. Aber sie kam nicht. Nicht direkt.

Erst als sie aufgestanden und sich ihren rot-karierten Morgenrock umgehangen hatte, hörte sie es wieder. Es war eine Art Scharren, beinahe Schritte.... oder war es ein Schleifen?

Sofort war sie an der Tür, die Brille auf der Nase, um besser zu sehen, wer mitten in der Nacht in den Korridoren herum schlich.

Es waren nicht viele Personen derzeit auf Hogwarts. Da waren Mrs. Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester, und Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister von der nicht-pädagogischen Crew, sowie einige wenige der Lehrerschaft: Prof. Binns natürlich, der als Geist die Schule sowieso nicht mehr verlassen konnte, Prof. Sprout, die diesen Sommer auf einige ihrer Pflanzen acht gegeben hatte, Prof. Flittwick, der nicht viel umherreiste in der Ferienzeit, Prof. Trelawney, die eigentlich selten aus ihrem Turm oben an der Nordseite herauskam, Hagrid, der trotzdem er nun Lehrer für die magischen Geschöpfe war, immer noch lieber in der alten Hütte am Waldrand lebte, Prof. Snape, der in den tiefen Verliesen von Hogwarts zurückgezogen einigen Experimenten nachging, Prof. Dumbledore, der Schulleiter, der diesen Sommer geschäftig den bevorstehenden Kampf mit Du-weißt-schon-wer plante, und natürlich sie selbst, Prof. McGonagall.

Da es noch mitten in der Ferienzeit war, waren natürlich auch keine der Schüler anwesend und die Schule wirkte in diesen Monaten manchmal erschreckend verlassen.

Den Gedanken, dass es vielleicht einer der Geister gewesen war, schob sie schnell beiseite. Sie lebte schließlich lang genug auf Hogwarts, um die Unterschiede zwischen dem Umherwandeln eines Geistes und eines lebenden Menschen zu erkennen.

Um so mehr war die Angst in ihr aufgekommen, daß es jemand anderes sein konnte, der nach dem letzten Schuljahr die uneinnehmbare Zaubererschule infiltrieren würde. Ein Jemand wie Barty Crouch jr. oder ein anderer Verbündeter von der dunklen Seite.

Aber sie tadelte sich selbst für diesen Gedanken, denn sie wußte, daß es unmöglich wäre für einen Eindringling unerkannt in den Korridoren herum zu schleichen. Apparieren konnte man hier in den Gemäuern von Hogwarts nicht und genauso wenig war es möglich, durch einen Geheimgang hineinzugelangen ohne bestimmte Sicherungszauber oder Vorrichtungen anschlagen zu lassen.

Es war einfach unmöglich.

Dennoch war da wieder jenes Geräusch zu hören, daß sie geweckt hatte.

Sie ging zur Türe und öffnete sie, spähte vorsichtig den Gang hinunter.

Es war niemand zu sehen!

Mit ihrem Weg leuchtenden Zauberstab bewaffnet und den Mantel zuhaltend, eilte sie den Korridor hinunter, wo sie glaubte, den Ursprung für dieses Geräusch entdeckt zu haben.

Aber es war wieder weg.

Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich, die Nase kräuselte sich. Es war doch unglaublich. Wer konnte es wagen, des Nachts hier unterwegs zu sein. Dabei wußten sie doch alle, daß es eine Zeit der Anspannung und Vorsicht war. Nachdem Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder auferstanden war und selbst das Ministerium der Zauberei keine Anstalten machte, den Kampf aufzunehmen, schien Hogwarts mit ihren einzelnen Zauberern die letzten Kämpfer zu sein, die eine dunkle Zeit wieder kommen sahen.

Die Ereignisse des Trimagischen Turniers vor nicht allzu langer Zeit waren nur der grausame Anfang gewesen. Und Cedric Dickery's Tod nur das traurige Mahnmal von der Boshaftigkeit und der Grausamkeit Voldemorts.

Selbst der junge Harry Potter war auf diese Auseinandersetzung nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Aber wie schon zu Beginn seines jungen Zaubererlebens hatte er den Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder einmal ohne Schaden überstanden und war sogar noch imstande gewesen sich und den toten Körper Cedric's zu retten.

Mehr als nur Freude und Stolz hatte sie empfunden, als sie die Geschichte im Krankenzimmer gehört hatte, aber auch tiefes Leid, Furcht und Sorge vor der kommenden Finsternis.

Doch Albus Dumbledore hatte sich anscheinend auf alles vorbereitet und schien die Ereignisse erahnt zu haben. Seine Weitsicht und Weisheit gaben ihr Hoffnung und Kraft, daß sie die Dunkelheit doch irgendwie abwehren konnten.

Schließlich hatten sie ja Harry Potter, der nun erst recht als eine Art "Erlöser" oder "Auserwählter" unter den Schülern galt. Und sie hatten fähige Zauberer auf ihrer Seite wie Albus Dumbledore selbst oder Verbündete wie Remus Lupin und Sirius Black.

Dennoch blieb immer ein Teil Vorsicht und Angst in ihr bestehen, und diese zeigten sich nun im Augenblick geradezu erschreckend deutlich.

Professor McGonagall war einige Korridore weitergegangen bis sie das Geräusch wieder gehört hatte. Sie hatte sich vom Gryffindor-Turm entfernt und eilte nun einige Treppenabsätze hoch zu den etwas abseits liegenden Flügeln von Hogwarts. Hier waren auch einige für die Schüler verbotene Räume und Bereiche untergebracht.

Sie fragte sich, was wohl die nächtliche Störung hervorbringen würde. 

War vielleicht wirklich ein „Death Eater" innerhalb Hogwarts gelangt? Waren sie vielleicht aus, Dumbledore zu schaden oder wieder ein böses Geheimnis wie die Kammer des Schreckens zu offenbaren?

Das Scharren war eindeutig leiser geworden, und es waren nun unverkennbar Schritte gewesen.

McGonagall folgte ihnen noch einige Meter durch die verbotenen Korridore, bis sie bemerkte, daß sie abrupt geendet hatten. Sie blieb stehen und lauschte angestrengt.

Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich nachdenklich, als sie versuchte auszumachen, wo sie sich gerade befand und was man hier wohl finden konnte.

Ein Blick um die nächste Ecke klärte ihre Frage etwas.

Da, auf der anderen Seite des Ganges, war ein Lichtschein im düsteren Flur auszumachen. Ein schmaler Spalt schien auf den Boden. Eine Türe war geöffnet worden. Ein Licht war im Raum dahinter zu erkennen.

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Raum, darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu machen, den Zauberstab mit einem kurzen Befehl "_Nox_" erlöschen lassend.

Sie hörte keine Schritte mehr, kein Rascheln, und auch keine Stimme war zu vernehmen.

Langsam kam sie näher und hielt sich kampfbereit. Prof. McGonagall war zwar keine Kämpferin, aber dennoch war sie eine starke und nicht zu unterschätzende Gegnerin was Zauberduelle anging. Man merkte es ihr zwar nicht an, doch sie war ihrer Magie sehr mächtig. Auch ein Grund, weshalb sie eine gute und strenge, aber gerechte Schulleiter-Vertreterin war.

Sie war nun auf nur wenige Zentimeter an den Türspalt herangekommen und hatte noch kein weiteres Geräusch aus dem Raum gehört. Sie fragte sich, wer wohl auf der anderen Seite der Türe sei, und rüstete sich innerlich auf jede Art von Kampf.

Den Zauberstab fest in der Hand, lugte sie durch die Ritze in den dahinter liegenden Raum hinein, suchte ihn nach dunklen Mächten ab.

Für einen Augenblick mußten sich ihre Augen erst an die Helligkeit im Raum gewöhnen bis sie erkannte, daß der Raum außer einem großen Gegenstand leer war. Und von diesem Gegenstand schien wohl auch das Leuchten herzukommen. Ihre grünen Augen weiteten sich.

Es war der Spiegel Nerhegeb!

Der magische Spiegel, der den Betrachter das in seinem Spiegelbild vermittelte, was man sich am sehnlichsten wünschte.

Der Spiegel, der eigentlich nach Dumbledore's damaligen Angaben nach dem Zwischenfall mit Prof. Quirrel und dem Stein der Weisen verschwunden war.

Dort stand Nerhegeb - und strahlte!

Das Licht war auf solch eine Weise wunderbar und irgendwie tröstend. Doch auf einmal war es blendend hell, nahm den ganzen Raum ein und schmerzte ihren alten Augen.

Sie zuckte zurück, schloß die Augen und konnte noch immer das Licht spüren.

Aber es war unmöglich, dachte sie für eine Sekunde. Wie kann das sein?

In der gleißenden Helligkeit hatte sie im Augenwinkel einen Schatten ausmachen können, bevor sie den Kopf weggezogen hatte.

Wie konnte sie das sehen, was im Spiegel nur für den Betrachter möglich war?

Sie erinnerte sich kurz an ihr eigenes erstes Erlebnis mit dem Spiegel und wußte von Dumbledore, daß jeder etwas anderes sehen konnte, auch wenn mehrere Betrachter sich im Spiegel sahen.

Doch -- was hatte sie nun gesehen?

Sie hatte eigentlich keinen guten Blick auf die spiegelnde Oberfläche werfen können, sondern war durch das Licht und den Winkel, wie Nerhegeb zu der Türe stand, abgelenkt worden? Oder war es etwa genau das gewesen, was der Spiegel zeigte? Ein Licht? Ein warmes, aber dennoch blendend reines Licht?

Kam dann doch direkt die nächste Frage in den Sinn: Wer war die Person im Raum, die in den Spiegel blickte? Wer war spät nachts in Hogwarts umhergeschlichen, um dem magischen Spiegel ein Teil der Wahrheit zu entlocken?

Als sie die Augen Sekunden später wieder öffnete, war das Licht verschwunden und der Gang lag still und in totaler Finsternis vor ihr. Es schien so, als hätte nichts den Frieden gestört.

Da sie kein weiteres Geräusch hörte, mußte sie sicher gehen, daß der Auslöser für ihr nächtliches Wandeln noch immer vorhanden war und sich nicht als Geist entpuppen sollte.

Den Zauberstab fest in der Hand, mit entschlossener Mine versetze sie der spaltoffenen Türe einen leichten Tritt und kam mit erhobenen Arm in den Raum. "_Lumos"_

Der Spiegel stand noch immer dort, wo sie ihn entdeckt hatte. Nur war die spiegelnde Oberfläche wie ein jeder Spiegel in ein trübes Licht ihres Zauberstabes verhüllt und schien ruhig dazustehen.

Ihr Blick erfaßte sofort den ganzen Raum, so daß ihr kein Schatten, kein Detail entging.

In einer Ecke, etwas rechts von der Türe, einige Schritte vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb stand eine Gestalt.

Einem Schatten gleich, unbewegt, und gespenstisch im fahlen Licht des Zauberstabes beschienen.

McGonagall erschrak für einen Moment. Denn auch nach dem Erkennen war ihr ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken gefahren.

In dunklen Schatten eingenommen, umhüllt von der schwarzen Robe, bleich, durch das kleine Licht noch bleicher als sonst, und den Spiegel wie hypnotisiert anstarrend, stand -- Snape.

Professor Severus Snape, Potion Master von Hogwarts, der Beste seines Faches in ganz England, doch der unbeliebteste Lehrer bei den Schülern. 

Hauslehrer von Slytherin, mit dem sie schon so oft über die letzten Jahre wegen den Streitereien und den Punktabzügen seiner Seite gegenüber ihrem Haus aneinander geraten war.

Er, der sich nach seiner Offenbarung vor Minister Fudge, in Gefahr gebracht hat, ganz aus Hogwarts ausgestoßen zu werden. Aber bevor es dazu kam, hatte Dumbledore sich nochmals beim Ministerium für ihn eingesetzt und die üblen Nachreden zum Verstummen gebracht - vorerst.

Hier stand nun Severus Snape in den Schatten des Spiegel Nerhegeb und schien sie für einen Moment nicht beachtet zu haben.

Seine schwarzen, fettigen Haare hingen ihm ins asch-fahle Gesicht, die dunklen, mit starken Ringen umrandeten Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und blickten in Abgründe, die sie nicht erfassen konnte. Seine Hände waren in den Ärmeln seiner Robe verschwunden. Kein Ton kam über seine Lippen, kein Anzeichen, daß er bemerkt hatte, daß sie eingetreten war.

Es schien ein ewig langer Augenblick zu dauern, bis sich einer von beiden rührte.

McGonagall war so erschrocken IHN hier vorzufinden, daß sie nicht sofort das Wort an ihn gerichtet hatte. Doch nun sprudelte ihr nur eine Frage heraus.

"Severus - was machen Sie hier?"

Immer noch bewegte er sich nicht. Langsam machte sich McGonagall schon Sorgen, daß er geistig gar nicht zugegen war, daß der Spiegel seine Sinne so verzaubert hatte, daß er nur noch körperlich im Raum anwesend war. Doch sie täuschte sich.

Auf einmal blickten seine Augen in ihre und sie konnte nicht deuten, was dieser Blick aussagte.

Dann wechselte dieser merkwürdige Ausdruck. Nun eindringlicher, dunkel und schon fast mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern starrte er sie an.

Sie war beruhigt. Das schien schon eher zu dem Mann zu gehören, den sie kannte.

Seine Stimme klang ruhig, fast etwas bedrohlich, wie immer mit diesem durchdringenden Akzent.

"Was machen SIE denn hier, werte Kollegin?"

Fast schon etwas aufgebracht wegen seiner unverschämten Art, war sie am antworten. Alle Sorge, die sie vorhin verspürt hatte, waren in der Sekunde verflogen. 

"Was ich hier mache, Severus? Ich habe ein Geräusch gehört und bin hierher gekommen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen! Das ist es, was ich hier mache. Und wie kommen Sie dazu hier mitten in der Nacht herum zu schleichen?" Mit einem Nicken auf den Spiegel. "Was hat das hier zu bedeuten?"

Seine Augen flackerten kurz auf und wandten sich wieder Nerhegeb zu.

Immer noch unbeweglich, schaute er auf die spiegelnde Oberfläche des magischen Gegenstandes. Nun konnte er in dem kleinen Lichtschein von McGonagalls Zauberstab sich darin spiegeln sehen, etwas weiter hinter ihm, starrte die Hexe ihn an.

Der Spiegel schien sein Geheimnis wieder für sich zu behalten und nur ein ganz normaler Spiegel stand vor ihnen.

McGonagall trat hervor. Auch sie wurde sich der merkwürdigen Situation bewußt und mußte sich eingestehen, daß sie doch eben einen sehr privaten Moment gestört haben mußte.

Es schien nicht ganz zu ihrem Kollegen zu passen, ihn hier so stehen zu sehen, mit unbeeindruckter Mine.... und doch hatte sich etwas in seinen Augen geregt.

Nochmal versuchte sie herauszufinden, was hier vor sich ging und setzte zu einer weiteren Frage an, als er doch plötzlich sprach. Sein Ton war fast sanft, nachdenklich, doch noch immer mit dieser distanzierten Kühle, die nun wie ein Schutzmantel um ihn lag.

"Haben Sie schon einmal in den Spiegel geblickt, Minerva?"

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie trat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, hielt aber bedacht Abstand. Sie nickte langsam. Er sah ihr Spiegelbild vor sich und brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen.

"Was haben sie gesehen?"

Wieder klang seine Stimme so andersartig, mit einer gewissen Mischung von Unsicherheit, Müdigkeit und .... Trauer.

Sie blickte kurz weg von seinem Gegenbild. Etwas in ihr wurde kurz erschüttert. Soviel Leid hatte sie in seinen Augen gesehen.... oder glaubte sie zumindest gesehen zu haben, daß es ihr weh tat.

Dann trat eine Erinnerung in ihr Gedächtnis, die sie gerne in sich aufnahm. Ein kleines Lächeln machte sich auf ihren Lippen breit und ihr Blick war für einen kurzen Moment nach innen gerichtet, zu ihrer Erfahrung mit dem Spiegel Nerhegb.

Doch Snape mußte nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet haben, denn er schien nicht enttäuscht zu sein, als McGonagall schließlich sagte:

"Der Spiegel Nerhegeb zeigt dem Betrachter das, was man sich am sehnlichsten wünscht. Es zeigt einem nicht die Zukunft noch die Vergangenheit. Nur ein Teil der Seele, der den dringendsten Wunsch zeigt, der in einem Menschen ruht."

Diesmal war er es, der nickte.

Ihr lag es schon auf der Zunge, nachzufragen, was er wohl gesehen hat, aber sie wußte genau, er würde es sicherlich nicht mit ihr teilen, genauso wenig, wie sie es auch ihm nicht erzählen würde an seiner Stelle. Nerhegeb zeigte etwas so ganz Privates, daß man selbst erst einmal klar damit werden mußte. Und es war nie für die Augen und Ohren anderer Menschen bestimmt. Deswegen konnten schließlich auch mehrere Betrachter in den Spiegel schauen und jeder würde etwas anderes erkennen.

Nun fragte sich aber die Hexe, wieso sie das Licht gesehen hatte? War das helle, warme Licht etwa ein Zeichen für Snape gewesen? Hatte er noch mehr in dieser Helligkeit gesehen? Oder warum konnte sie das Licht überhaupt sehen, wenn es doch hieß, daß jeder etwas anderes darin sah. Hatte sie sich das Licht vielleicht nur eingebildet? Nein, das war unmöglich. Es war da gewesen. Sie hatte es gesehen, sie hatte es gespürt. Es war warm gewesen, freundlich, fast schon sanft streichelnd und ihr Innerstes hatte es berührt.... irgendwie.

Sie blinkte und schüttelte den Gedanken zu Seite. Wieder blickte sie auf und betrachtete ihn im Spiegel.

"Severus, wie sind sie überhaupt hier her gekommen? Woher wußten Sie, wo der Spiegel stand?"

Eine weitere Sekunde verging und sie glaubte schon, daß sie die Fragen wiederholen mußte, als er sich nun endlich regte.

"Ich wußte es nicht. Ich ... bin einem Geräusch gefolgt."

Das war keine absurde Feststellung. Er log nicht. Es klang plausibel und doch unglaublich. Sie wollte schon erwähnen, daß der Spiegel ihn vielleicht gerufen hatte, als Snape sich plötzlich umdrehte und Anstalten machte, an ihr vorbei aus dem Zimmer zu eilen.

"Severus... ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Er blieb stehen, genau neben ihr. Seine Augen waren auf den Boden gerichtet, sein Mund eine dünne Linie.

"Was sollte mit mir nicht in Ordnung sein?" Der schroffe Ton paßte sich seinem ausdrucklosen Gesicht an.

Sie mußte sich eingestehen, daß sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Sie spürte, daß der Spiegel ihm etwas gezeigt hatte, was ihn irgendwie betroffen oder berührt hatte. Auf jeden Fall war er sehr nachdenklich und ungewohnt still gewesen. Sie konnte nicht anders, als plötzlich den jungen Mann in ihm zu sehen, den sie vor langer, langer Zeit hier auf Hogwarts als einen ihrer Schüler unterrichtet hatte. Schon damals war Severus Snape ein ruhiger, intelligenter, aber doch manchmal etwas zu distanzierter Zaubererlehrling gewesen. Es hatte ihm gewisse Vorteile, aber auch viele Nachteile verschafft, so fand sie. Sein soziales Verhalten zu seinen Mitschülern hatte sehr zu wünschen übrig gelassen. Er war ein Einzelgänger gewesen.... bis er in eine bestimmte Gruppe von Slytherin-Schüler aufgrund seiner unglaublichen Kenntnisse der Zaubertränke und Flüche aufgenommen worden war. Ob diese Gruppe jedoch seinen Charakter verändert oder zum Schlechteren entwickelt haben ließ, wußte sie nicht. Sie wußte nur, daß diese Gruppe um Lucius Malfoy ihn in den Bann gezogen hatte und er seit dem Zeitpunkt jedenfalls nicht mehr öffentlich ein Einzelgänger gewesen war.

Eine gewisse Art von Distanz hatte er aber seit dieser Zeit nie ablegen können. So auch heute nicht.

Bevor er nämlich eine Antwort von ihr abwartete, bewegte er sich wieder Richtung Türe zu.

Doch sie hielt ihn am Arm leicht zurück. Wieder blieb er stehen.

"Severus.... falls Sie mit jemanden reden möchten.... ich bin für Sie da."

Sie wußte, es klang etwas merkwürdig, ihm gegenüber solch ein Angebot zu machen, als wäre er tatsächlich noch einer ihrer Schüler, aber etwas in ihr hatte sie dazu gebracht.

Doch statt eines erwarteten Schnaubens der Mißbilligung oder ein ungeduldiges Abschütteln ihrer Hand, kam ein kurzes, knappes Nicken.

Er sah sie nicht an und sie ließ ihn los.

Mit schnellen, weiten Schritten entfernte sich Snape aus dem Raum, weg von ihr und dem Spiegel Nerhegeb.

McGonagall hörte seinen Schritten noch eine Zeit lang nach und drehte sich dann selbst nochmal zum Spiegel um. Auch diesmal zeigte er wieder nur die normale spiegelnde Oberfläche.

Mit einem leichten Seufzen drehte auch sie sich um und verließ den Raum.

* * * * *


	2. II Lehrer und Schüler

**"Opfer"**

von

Angels Dreamcatcher

(Kirsten Knobbe)

(**Author's note:   **

Vielen Dank an all diejenigen, die das erste Kapitel gelesen und eine Review geschrieben haben! Freut mich, dass Euch die Geschichte gefällt und dass ihr mit Spannung darauf wartet, zu erfahren, was Severus wohl in dem Spiegel gesehen hat. *g* Verraten wird das natürlich noch nicht... ein wenig Spannung muß ja wohl auch sein, oder? Bin ja mal gespannt, was hier so spekuliert wird! ;-)

Was die eine Frage wegen den hörbaren „Schritten" von Geister angeht: ich denke auch, dass die Geister auf Hogwarts feinstofflich sind, über den Boden schweben, also somit eigentlich keine Schritt-Geräusche machen können. Ich habe mich hier leider etwas missverständlich ausgedrückt, denn eigentlich meinte ich „Geräusche" von Geistern, nicht Schritte selbst... wie zu Anfangs in der Story geschrieben, ist McGonagall sich selbst ja nicht sicher, ob sie nun ein Scharren gehört hatte oder Schritte. Wir wissen ja, dass z.B. Peeves als Poltergeist schon gewisse Geräuschkulissen machen kann. Werde das dann zukünftig korrigieren. Aber danke noch mal für diesen Hinweis! =)

 So, hier geht's nun weiter mit dem 2. Kapitel! Viel Spaß und schreibt bitte, wie es Euch gefällt, ja? Danke!)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

II. Lehrer und Schüler 

Die schwere Eichentüre zu seinen privaten Räumen wurde hart aufgestoßen. Seine schwarze Robe flatterte als Snape mit wütendem Gesicht eintrat. Ein weiterer Schwung mit dem Arm, dann fiel die Türe laut ins Schloß zurück. Nun stand er alleine mitten im Raum. Er sah sich um.

Nur ein paar einzelne Kerzen verbreiteten Licht in dem schlicht eingerichteten Raum. Das Feuer in dem großen Kamin war schon lange aus und er sah momentan auch keine Notwendigkeit, es mit einem einfachen Zauber wieder auflodern zu lassen. Er brauchte derzeit die Kühle, die hier unten, tief in den Kellern von Hogwarts, immer und überall anwesend war. Gerade hier in den Verliesen und Kerkern fühlte er sich sicher. In der Abgeschiedenheit, ohne Schüler und seinen Kollegen konnte er sich frei bewegen.

Severus Snape brauchte diese Einsamkeit. Hier unten, wo sonst die Schüler nur wegen seines Unterrichtes, der "Zaubertrankkunde", herunter kamen und nach der Doppelstunde direkt wieder nach oben sprinteten, war sein Refugium.

Das Fluchtverhalten der Kinder war jedoch nicht nur auf seine strenge Art, ihnen etwas Wichtiges beizubringen, zurückzuführen, sondern auch auf die unangenehme Kälte, die in den Gemäuern hing, die tiefe Dunkelheit, die trotz Fackellicht nicht ganz wegzudrängen war und auf das Gefühl, daß hier unten etwas lauern würde. Das Gefühl, das einen oft beschlich, wenn man alleine in den dunklen Keller mußte, um etwas zu holen. 

Und die Verliese auf Hogwarts waren auf jeden Fall viel schlimmer als jeder normale Keller in ihrem Zuhause daheim. 

Tief in diesen Kerkern lauerte auch tatsächlich etwas. Es war mit jeder Faser des Körpers zu spüren. So auch jetzt. Es war zu riechen wie die verschiedenen Zutaten der Zaubertränke, die in dem Klassenraum einige Stufen weiter oben in den gesicherten Schränken standen. Es war manchmal sogar zu schmecken. Eine dicke, teerartige Brühe, mit diesem ätzend-beißenden Zusatz. Bitter und giftig.

Es war aber niemals zu sehen, verflüchtete sich wie der Dampf über einem brodelnden Kessel.

Aber es war da. Man konnte es spüren, wie es einen aus den Ritzen der Gemäuer anstarrte. Wie es einem manchmal den Rücken hoch kroch, es sich auf der Schulter niederließ, mit seinem schweren Gewicht, einen niederdrücken wollte. Man spürte, wie es sich in das Fleisch bohrte, die unsichtbaren Fangzähne tief in die Knochen eingruben. Schmerzen, die durch den Körper wallten. Unregelmäßig, daß man sich nie ganz sicher sein konnte, ob es nun vorbei war oder ob die nächste Welle schon in einer Sekunde wieder die Gliedmaßen erschütterte. Sich in jeder Faser des Körpers festsetzte und einen quälte....quälte... 

... unmenschliche Schmerzen.... unmenschliche Klauen.....

... Schmerz.... brennender Schmerz... sengende Hitze....

... unmenschliches Geheul...

... weitere Wellen der Qual... stechend... heiß...

... unmenschliche rote Augen.

Severus Snape schreckte auf. Er saß schweißgebadet in seinem dunkelgrünen Ohrensessel, seine Hände hatten sich fest um die Armlehnen geklammert, daß sie schmerzten. Für einen kurzen Moment war er sich nicht sicher, wo er war. Dann erkannte er seinen Raum auf Hogwarts und ließ sich wieder zurück sinken. Langsam beruhigte er sich. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen, wieder nur ein Traum.

Er schaute auf den Steinboden, auf dem sich nur ein einzelner Flickenteppich befand. Seine Atmung hatte sich schon wieder normalisiert. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches gewesen. Diese Bilder hatte ihn so oft des Nachts in dem letzten Jahrzehnt heimgesucht, aber in letzter Zeit waren sie doch verstärkt aufgetreten. Klarer und deutlicher nun. Realistischer, so daß er den Schmerz immer noch spüren konnte, wenn er schon längst aufgewacht war. Snape schob den linken Ärmel seiner Robe hoch und wußte, daß das Zeichen glühend rot leuchten würde, bevor er es sah. Es pulsierte mit solch einer Eindringlichkeit, die den Arm beinahe betäubte. Eine sengende Hitze schien von der Stelle zu kommen. Doch als er mit der rechten Hand das Mal abdeckte, spürte er nichts.

Das leichte Kribbeln war schon so in sein Bewußtsein übergangen, daß er keinen Unterschied mehr feststellte. Und das Ziehen, daß in dem letzten Jahr immer stärker geworden war, war zwar lästig, konnte sich aber meistens unterdrücken lassen.

Er wußte, es war bald Zeit.

Mit einem knappen Schütteln des Ärmels war der Totenkopf mit der Schlange, die aus dem Mund zischte, wieder verschwunden. Snape stand auf und erkannte mit dem Blick auf der Uhr auf dem Kaminsims, daß es noch zwei Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen waren.

Also hatte er gerade mal eine Stunde verloren, an die er sich kaum noch erinnern konnte.

Er schritt zum Tisch, wo mehrere Flaschen und Flakons, sowie ein großer Messingbecher standen. Sich eine dunkle Flüssigkeit einfüllend, trank er diese in großer Hast, verzog kurz das Gesicht, doch dann bereite sich eine angenehme Wärme in seiner Brust aus.

Der Zaubertranklehrer drehte sich wieder um. An Schlaf war sowieso nicht mehr zu denken und er hatte noch viel vorzubereiten.

Mit eiligen Schritten verließ er seine privaten Räume und stieg einige Stufen hinauf, um zu seinem Arbeitszimmer zu kommen. Durch einen verlassenen Korridor mit wenigen leuchten Fackeln, dann durch den Eingang zu der Wendeltreppe und schon war er da.

Er berührte kurz murmelnd mit seinem Zauberstab die dunkle Türe, um die verschiedenen Schließzauber zu öffnen, dann konnte er eintreten. Diese Sicherheitsmaßnahme hatte er in den letzten Wochen für nötig gehalten, nachdem der falsche Mad-Eye Moody das dahinter liegende Büro durchsucht hatte. Und gerade jetzt, fand er, war es dringender denn je.

Es sollte keiner so einfach in sein Arbeitszimmer kommen. Nicht während er an einigen wichtigen Dingen arbeitete. Jede Störung wäre fatal, ja fast tödlich. Und natürlich sollte keiner in seiner Abwesenheit sehen, woran er experimentierte.

Aber in den zwei Wochen, die jetzt schon ohne Schüler vergangen waren, waren seine Kollegen sowieso eher mit sich selbst und ihren Vorbereitungen für das nächste Schuljahr beschäftigt gewesen und hatten ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Andrerseits vermutete er, daß sie genau wußten, daß er seine Abgeschiedenheit brauchte, allen voran Professor McGonagall und Albus Dumbledore. Vielleicht hatte der Schulleiter sogar ihnen geraten, seine jetzt noch größer werdende Distanz zu respektieren. Schließlich wußte der alte Mann, daß Severus Snape sich für die Wiedereingliederung in Voldemort's Reihen vorbereiten mußte.

Mit einem Blick auf den Steintisch an der Seite erkannte er, daß er gerade richtig gekommen war. Dies hier war seine eigene Arbeitsfläche mit mehreren Kesseln, Töpfen, Destillieranlagen, Flakons und vielen anderen Dingen, so wie die Schüler dies in dem Klassenraum nebenan an den langen Tischen in seinem Unterricht hatten. Nur hatte er hier natürlich eine weitaus bessere Ausrüstung und mehr Zutaten in den Regalen und verschließbaren Schränken verstaut. Viele seltene und höchst giftige Zusatzmittel für die unterschiedlichsten Zaubertränke und Bräue. Nur ihm war es möglich, an die Ingredenzien zu gelangen. Ein Schüler hätte erst ihn fragen müssen. Es war schon vorgekommen, daß ihm etwas aus seinen Vorräten gestohlen worden war, Baumschlangenhaut und Dianthus-Kraut, und seitdem war er noch vorsichtiger geworden und mißtrauischer als sonst, wenn ein Schüler in der Nähe seines Büros war.

Natürlich waren die wertvollsten Zutaten immer hinter Glas eingeschlossen und mit Zaubern geschützt, dennoch wollte er kein weiteres Risiko eingehen.

Severus Snape nahm eine kleine Phiole, die am Ende einer langen und komplizierten Destillieranlage stand und mit einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit bis zur Hälfte angefüllt worden war. Mit einem abschätzenden Blick gegen eine Kerze befand er den Inhalt für akzeptabel und verschloß das schmale Glasgefäß. Er stellte es in einen Zaubertrankkasten, wo schon mehrere andere Flakons eingereiht standen.

Vorsichtig setzte er die Destillieranlage um und nahm einen, der vor sich hin brodelnden kleinen Kessel vom grünen Feuer.

Fachmännisch fächelte er sich den schwarzen Dunst zu, um den Geruch abzuschätzen, dann schöpfte er mit einem Löffel zweimal etwas von der dicken Quaste ab, die ganz oben auf schwamm.

Diese gab er in den zweiten Kessel und unter Rühren ließ er sanft einen weiteren Sud am Rand dazu laufen. Dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn umgerührt, dann noch etwas blauen Eisenhut dazu gemischt. Und schon konnte der zweite Kessel wieder auf seine normale Feuerstelle zurück.

Snape sah sich um und wischte sich die Hand an einem Tuch ab. Nun schien alles so zu verlaufen, wie er es geplant hatte.

Das Elexier war fast fertig und er brauchte nur noch den anderen Trank anrühren, für den er speziell noch etwas von der Mandragora-Wurzel brauchte.

Er würde sich in wenigen Stunden direkt darum kümmern und zu Professor Sprout gehen. Dies war eigentlich der wichtigste und schwierigste Zaubertrank. Und er wußte, daß seine Kollegin nicht sehr erfreut sein würde, wenn er sie um das letzte Mittel bat. Aber es würde ihr wohl keine andere Wahl bleiben, als ihm eine ihrer kostbaren Alraunen zu überlassen.

Mit dem Gedanken an diese häßlichen, kleinen Wurzeln, die sofort los kreischen würden, wenn sie aus der Erde gezogen worden waren, verzog er das Gesicht. Es würde sicherlich nicht einfach werden, Sprout zu überzeugen, daß er eine ihrer "Schößlinge" brauchte. Er konnte sich noch an die letzte Auseinandersetzung im März erinnern, wie sie ihn fast verflucht hat, nachdem er sich aus ihrem vierten Gewächshaus bedient hatte. Snape schnaubte verächtlich. Konnte diese kleine sture Person nicht einsehen, daß er nun einmal Kräuter und andere Gewächse aus ihren Gärten für seine Tränke benötigte? Natürlich hatte Dumbledore ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben, aus den eigenen Anzuchten von Hogwarts seine Vorräte zu füllen, aber leider mußte Professor Sprout ihm immer wieder in die Quere kommen. Er würde ihre Pflanzen nicht mit Bedacht behandeln, hatte sie ihm unterstellt. - Pah!!

Er würde immer mehr an sich nehmen, als ihm zustand. - So ein Unsinn!

Jedesmal mußte er sich solche Beschimpfungen anhören, dabei sollte sie froh darüber sein, daß ihre "kleinen grünen Freunde" einen wichtigen Zweck erfüllten, nämlich in einen seiner Zaubertränke zu gelangen. Zerstückelt und zerhackt eingerührt zu werden, fein säuberlich abgesamt und zerstoben, um als Pulver zu fungieren oder die Blätter in spezielle Sude eingelegt.

Ein süßlicher Geruch kam nun von einer anderen Arbeit, die er angesetzt hatte. Mit schmalen Augen wandte er sich den roten brodelnden Blasen zu, die über den Rand eines Zinntopfes quollen.

Snape fluchte.

Mit grimmiger Mine nahm er eine große Klammer zur Hand und hob den Topf damit vom Tisch weg zu einer Nische in der Wand, wo ein Abfluß in den Steinen eingelassen war.

_Wie konnte das nur passieren? _

Er hatte doch alle Zutaten genau in der Reihenfolge dazugegeben, wie es in den alten Schriften gestanden hatte. War da vielleicht doch ein kleiner Übersetzungsfehler gewesen oder hatte damals jemand etwas vergessen einzutragen? Waren vielleicht doch die Florfliegen noch nicht reif genug gewesen? Hatte der Händler aus Hogsmeade ihn betrogen?

Ärgerlich über den mißglückten Trank, schüttete er diesen in den Ausguß und hob gleichzeitig seinen Stab, um ihn mit einem Zauberspruch zu verdünnen und damit unschädlich zu machen. Ansonsten hätte die scharfe Säure das Gestein langsam weggeätzt. 

_Was für eine Zeitverschwendung! Nun durfte er damit wieder ganz von vorne beginnen!_

Er berührte auch den Topf mit dem Stab und auf der Stelle verschwand dieser, hatte sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst.

Snapes Augen funkelten zornig. Die Klammer schleuderte er mit aller Kraft gegen seinen Schreibtisch, so daß sie laut klappernd auf dem Boden aufschlug. Sein Mund eine dünne Linie, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, stand er da und dachte nach.

Die Zeit rannte ihm davon. Er würde nicht mehr die Gelegenheit haben, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen und dort all die restlichen Zutaten zu besorgen. Was sollte er nur tun?

Angestrengt suchte er nach einer Lösung. Hunderte von Rezepturen wirbelten in seinem Kopf umher, Kombinationsmöglichkeiten alter Tränke und gewagte Versuche von seinen neuen experimentellen Brauereien drangen auf ihn ein. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

_Nein, nein, nein! Das alles war nicht das Richtige!_

Er schloß die Augen, weil sie durch die letzten Dämpfe der mißlungenen Flüssigkeit brannten. Oder lag es vielleicht gar nicht daran, sondern an dem wenigen Schlaf, den er die letzten Wochen hatte? Selbst seine Schlaf-Tränke hatten ihm immer seltener ruhige Stunden verschafft.

Snape fühlte sich auf einmal unheimlich erschöpft.

Er fuhr mit den Fingern über die Augen und setzte sich in den hohen Lehnstuhl an seinen Schreibtisch. Dort zurückfallen lassend, die Hände in Denkerposition vor die Brust gezogen, richtete sich sein Blick nach innen.

Er mußte einen kühlen Kopf bewahren! Das war das Wichtigste! Er durfte sich keinen Fehler erlauben, ansonsten wäre alles vorbei. Ansonsten würde alles, wofür er gearbeitet und gelitten hatte in einem Moment ausgelöscht. Er würde schon eine Möglichkeit finden, er hatte bis jetzt _immer_ einen Weg gefunden!

* ~ *~ * ~ *

Die Tafel in der Großen Halle war mit vielen, verlockenden Speisen bestückt und Dumbledore freute sich ganz besonders über die Kirsch-Pfannekuchen mit den Schokoladenstückchen. Das Frühstück mit den wenigen Lehrern und dem restlichen Personal war in den Sommerferien immer etwas Besonderes für ihn. Man saß gemeinsam an dem langen Tisch in der sonst leeren Halle und unterhielt sich über viele interessante Dinge. Jeder schien dann, wenn keine Schüler im Hause waren, etwas gelassener und privater zu werden und so kamen erfrischende Gespräche zustande. Waren es die Themen über alte Bekannte, neue Entdeckungen in der Alchemie oder irgendwelche Informationen aus dem _"Daily Prophet" , die stark diskutiert wurden. Der alte Magier belustigte sich immer wieder daran, wie seine Kollegen sich manchmal auf für ihn fast schon kindliche Weise die Meinung sagten. Ganz besondere Experten waren hierbei immer die Professoren McGonagall und Snape gewesen._

Doch in den letzten zwei Wochen war es zunehmend stiller an der Essenstafel geworden, da sich Snape immer seltener zu den Mahlzeiten hatte blicken gelassen.

Albus wußte sehr wohl um die Gründe und deshalb dachte er auch nicht weiter darüber nach. Die anderen Lehrer schienen sein Wegbleiben nicht sonderlich bemerkt zu haben, da es schon oft vorgekommen war, daß sich der Lehrer für Zaubertränke absonderte. Einigen war es vielleicht sogar recht, da sie in letzter Zeit immer öfters mit ihm aneinandergeraten waren. 

Snape hatte sich schließlich immer mehr zurückgezogen und sich ganz seinen Experimenten tief unten in den Verliesen verschrieben.

Und auch heute war der Platz an Albus linker Seite leer geblieben.

Professor Flitwick ihm Gegenüber goß sich gerade nochmal Tee nach und vertiefte sich sogleich wieder in das Gespräch mit Professor Binns über die neueste Bucherscheinung von Bathilda Bagshot. Am linken Tischende saß Hagrid gerade an einem riesigen Teller mit Eier, Bohnen und Würstchen und stimmte Professor Sprout mit vollem Munde zu, die über die Wassermenschen unten am Schwarzen See gesprochen hatte.

Als der Schulleiter nach rechts schaute und dabei ein weiteres Stück Kuchen auf seinen Teller schaufelte, mußte er sich ein Glucksen unterdrücken, als er den Hausmeister Argus Filch in einer neuen Ausgabe von "Zaubern heute" lesen sah.

Und Madam Pomfrey und Professor Mc Gonagall, die rechts neben ihm den Platz füllte, waren gerade angeregt am Lachen.

Die blauen Augen des Magiers glitzerten vergnügt. Das war ein Frühstück nach seinem Geschmack. Ein sonniger Morgen mit einer entspannten Atmosphäre.

Obwohl er wußte, daß schwere Zeiten auf sie zukamen, genoß er doch jeden schönen Tag mit seinen Kollegen und Freunden. Und er war froh darum, daß sie alle nicht ganz so schwermütig wurden oder in Panik gerieten, bei dem Gedanken an die Dunkelheit, die mit Lord Voldemort's Rückkehr über das Land ziehen würde. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf den leeren Stuhl neben sich, ergänzte er in Gedanken: _Nun ja, nicht alle!_

Wieder wandte er sich seinem Kelch mit der süßen Bananencreme zu und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, daß auch Minerva den Platz von Snape musterte. In ihrem Gesicht war immer noch das Lächeln zu erkennen, aber ihre Augen schauten ernst drein.

* ~ *~ * ~ *

Der Hauself rannte so schnell seine kurzen Beine ihn brachten. Das Handtuch mit dem Wappen von Hogwarts war beschmiert mit Tee und Ei. Sein Gesicht war fast in Tränen aufgelöst und voller Scham gerötet. Immer wieder murmelte er: "Zethki hat doch nur Frühstück bringen wollen!".

Als der kleine gute Geist in der Küche ankam, fiel er fast flach zu Boden. Sofort umringten fünf weitere Hauselfen ihn und halfen dem verstörten Kameraden auf, beruhigten ihn und wischten den Rest von Marmelade aus seinen Haaren.

Kaum zehn Minuten später stapfte Professor McGonagall persönlich mit hoch erhobenen Kopf und einem vollen Tablett mit neuen Speisen zu den Verliesen runter.

Mit der Brille wirkten ihre Augen immer strenger, aber selbst diesmal funkelten sie noch wütender. 

_Diesmal ist er zu weit gegangen!_

Es war immer ein merkwürdiges Gefühl hier herunter zu den Kerkern zu kommen, wo es doch für sie selbst recht selten war. Auch sie mochte diese dunklen und nassen Gemäuer hier unten nicht besonders. McGonagall war immer froh, oben in den Räumen unterrichten zu können, wo die großen Fensterflügel mit Ausblick auf den Verbotenen Wald und den See im Sommer schön anzusehen waren und wo man auch die warme Sonne und eine frische Brise hereinlassen konnte.

In den Verliesen schien immer nur das Licht der Fackeln und Kerzen, und stickig war es allemal. Ganz davon abgesehen, daß gerade in den Schulräumen für Zaubertränke immer ein merkwürdiger Geruch in der Luft hing. Sie konnte es immer schwer glauben, daß man hier unten auch  leben konnte. Arbeiten, lehren, ja. Aber in den dicken Mauern ohne Fenster leben, nein.

Natürlich wußte sie, daß es ging. Dies demonstrierte Professor Snape seit nun schon gut 15 Jahren. Trotzdem schüttelte sie bei diesem Gedanken wieder nur den Kopf und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, wie er dies nur aushalten konnte. Manchmal glaubte sie, daß er dies immer noch als eine Art Buße tat, für all die schlimmen Dinge, die er den Zauberern und Hexen damals als _Death Eater angetan hatte. Daß er absichtlich in einer Art Isolation leben wollte, immer in Distanz zu anderen Menschen, weil er ihnen vielleicht nicht in die Augen schauen konnte._

Aber da täuschte sie sich, wenn sie so dachte. Und das wußte sie auch.

Denn Severus Snape konnte den Leuten noch ganz gut in die Augen schauen. Ob es seine Schüler oder auch Kollegen waren, sein Blick war eisern und aussagekräftig. War es mal nicht ein gefährliches Glitzern, so war der harte und eisige Ausdruck der dunklen Augen sein Markenzeichen und er konnte einen so lange anstarren, daß man schnell weg sehen mußte, um nicht in den tiefen Tunneln seiner Pupillen verloren zu gehen.

Diese Augen kombiniert mit seinen beißenden Kommentaren oder diesem manchmal so sanften, aber verächtlichen Grollen, rieten jeden zur Vorsicht, wenn man als Schüler keine Punkte für das Haus verlieren wollte. Und selbst den Lehrern konnte er eine gewisse Art von Respekt einbleuen. 

Aber sie war auf eine besondere Art dagegen gewappnet, was sie als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor auch sein mußte.  Schließlich waren diese beiden Häuser, Slytherin und Gryffindor, seit den damaligen Streitereien der Gründer von Hogwarts immer als die stärksten Konkurrenten bekannt. Und mit Snape als Hauslehrer von Slytherin war es auch für sie fast immer ein Kampf um die eigene Würde.

Einen Vorteil hatte sie jedoch auf ihrer Seite. Sie kannte Severus Snape schon seit den Jahren, als er auf Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen war - und sie ihn selbst unterrichtet hatte.

Professor McGonagall stand nun vor der Türe zu seinem Arbeitszimmer. Von dem Hauself wußte sie, daß er nicht in seinen Privaträumen, sondern hier aufzufinden war.

Sie ließ das Tablett weiter in der Luft schweben und klopfte an.

Für einen Moment war nichts zu hören und so klopfte sie noch einmal, diesmal etwas lauter.

"GEHEN SIE WEG!"

Sein barscher Ton versetze sie direkt in die richtige Stimmung.

Die Hexe berührte mit ihrem Zauberstab kurz die Türe, dann trat sie einfach mit dem fliegenden Tablett ein.

Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch über einige Bücher und Pergamentrollen gebeugt, die Haare strähnig und wirr ins Gesicht hängend. Natürlich schaute er nun mit diesem gereizten Blick auf, der einige seine Schüler zutiefst ängstigte.

Nicht sichtlich davon berührt, ließ die Lehrerin das Tablett auf die freie Ecke seines großen Schreibtisches hinab senken. Dann stellte sie sich vor ihm auf, die Arme verschränkt.

Von ihrer erhöhten, stehenden Position hatte sie einen guten Blick auf ihn und sie erschrak ein wenig. Er sah grauenhaft aus. Es kam ihr vor, als hätten sich die Ränder unter den Augen noch vertieft. Das Gesicht hatte nun die Farbe von abgenagten Knochen angenommen und er wirkte sehr ausgezehrt. Sie fragte sich, wie lange er nun schon nichts mehr Richtiges gegessen hatte.

"Was wollen Sie hier, Minerva?" blaffte er sie an.

"Ich habe Ihnen nur das Frühstück vorbei gebracht." Noch klang ihre Stimme gelassen, aber ihr strenger Blick über dieser quadratischen Brille gab den gewissen Nachdruck.

"Ich will nichts essen." Er vertiefte sich wieder in seinen Papieren. "Verschwinden Sie!"

So schnell ließ sie sich nicht abwimmeln.

"Nein, ich bleibe. Und ich werde so lange hier stehen, bis sie etwas gegessen haben, Severus."

Blätter raschelten, der Federkiel in seiner Hand knirschte über Pergament. Dann hielt er wieder inne. Den Blick immer noch auf seine Bücher gerichtet.

"Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, daß ich keinen Hunger habe!" Nun wurde seine Stimme etwas lauter, schärfer.

Immer noch unbeeindruckt erwiderte sie:

"Sie müssen etwas essen. Schauen Sie sich doch an! Sie brauchen Ruhe und Kraft, deshalb sollten sie --"

Weiter kam sie nicht.

Mit einem Mal war er aufgesprungen, der große Lehnstuhl wurde laut knarrend über den Steinboden zurück geschubst.

Er stand nun vor ihr, seine gelblichen Zähne bleckend, mit diesem fast schon irren Ausdruck.

"Ich muß gar nichts! Und das Einzige, was ich tun sollte, ist, meiner Arbeit weiter nach zu gehen und daher kann ich keine weiteren Störungen gebrauchen."

Snape starrte sie tief an. Jeder andere wäre jetzt schon gewichen. Nicht aber McGonagall.

Sie hielt den Blick wieder stand und konterte nun mit ebenso leicht ungeduldiger Stimme:

"Hören Sie, Severus, was immer Sie auch vor haben, sie brauchen Ihre Kraft! Wenn Sie sich weiter so fertig machen, dann können Sie auch gleich aufhören." Ihre Augen funkelten und sie setzte zum wichtigen Schlag an. "Wir brauchen Sie, Severus! Und wir können es uns nicht leisten, Sie zu verlieren. Es geht hierbei schließlich nicht nur um SIE." Damit machte sie eine weite Geste, die den Raum einschloß. "Hogwarts braucht sie!"

Einen Moment lang blieben seine Augen in ihre verkeilt. Dann riß er sich los und grummelte etwas verächtlich. Er schaute zu seiner Arbeitsfläche mit den Kesseln hinüber und schien nachzudenken, seine Hände klammerten sich an der Steinkante fest.

Snape atmete tief ein. "Ich habe nur keine Zeit mehr...", zischte er durch seine Zähne. Auf seinem Gesicht war nun ein etwas gequälter Ausdruck zu erkennen. 

Was er damit meinte, konnte sie im Augenblick nicht richtig einordnen, aber was immer es auch war, er setzte sich zu sehr unter Druck. Er würde darunter zerbrechen, wenn er so weiter machte.

"Sie sollten sich etwas ausruhen. Sie werden sehen, daß dann noch genug Zeit bleiben wird...", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. Da er nicht mehr so bissig reagierte, war auch ihre Stimme etwas sanfter geworden.

Snape schüttelte jedoch den Kopf, eine schwarze Haarsträhne blieb an seiner hohen Wange kleben. Auf den Schreibtisch runter blickend, fing er an, ein neues Buch aufzuschlagen.

"Sie verstehen das nicht, es ist --"

"Also setzen Sie sich hin und essen Sie etwas!"

Er begegnete ihr wieder mit diesem ungehorsamen Blick, die dunklen Augen funkelnd. 

Und bevor er auch nur einen weiteren Ton sagen konnte, sah McGonagall ihn scharf an.

"Severus Snape - SETZEN SIE SICH!"

Er glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Erstaunt riß er die Augen auf. Das war der gleiche Oberschullehrerton, den er immer im Klassenraum gegenüber den Schülern verwendete. Und es war auch gleichzeitig eine Erinnerung. Es war IHR strenger Ton gewesen, den er im Unterricht aufgefangen hatte. Nun war er, _Potion Master von Hogwarts, wieder Schüler._

Fast unbewußt, und selbst ungläubig, machte sein Körper Anstalten, sich zu setzen.

Er konnte es nicht fassen. Hatte sie etwa gerade einen Zauber auf ihn angewandt?

Immer noch versuchte sein grimmiger Blick ihr zu zeigen, wer hier nicht nachgeben durfte, aber es war schon zu spät.

Severus Snape saß auf seinem Lehnstuhl, der wie durch eine unsichtbare Hand genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt hinter ihm hervorgezogen worden war. Und auch jetzt schwebte das Tablett mit magischer Hilfe heran und ließ sich genau vor ihn auf dem nun freien Platz nieder. Seine Bücher und Pergamentrollen waren auf einmal zur Seite geräumt.

Immer noch fassungslos und doch wutschnaubend sah er einfach an ihr hoch.

_Es war unmöglich! Sie __mußte einen Zauber angewandt haben. Anders konnte er sich sein Verhalten nicht erklären..._

"So, und nun essen sie!" Diesmal war ihr Klang schon freundlicher.

McGonagall war mit sich zufrieden. Sie lächelte ihn sogar etwas aufmunternd an.

"Na, kommen Sie, Severus, es ist ein ganz normales Frühstück."

Die dunklen Augen weiterhin auf sie gerichtet, konnte er kein Wort über die Lippen bringen. Er war zu sehr geschockt über das, was hier passierte.

Der angenehme Geruch von warmen Pfannkuchen, deftigen Würstchen und heißen Tee stieg in seine Nase. Er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, daß sie wirklich eine riesige Auswahl auf dieses Tablett gepackte hatte. Es schien, als wollte sie ihn gleich für mehrere verpaßte Mahlzeiten entschädigen.

Snape stieß die Luft angewidert aus. Sie würde es nicht schaffen, ihn dazu zu bringen, etwas zu Essen. Wie sie es auch immer geschafft hatte, daß er sich gesetzt hatte, er würde jetzt nicht weiter sich ihren Willen aufdrängen lassen. Davon hatte er wahrlich schon zuviele ungute Erinnerungen gesammelt und war immer stark gewesen, sich dagegen erfolgreich gewehrt zu haben.

_Sie würde es nicht schaffen!_

Die Frau sah ihn unverändert abwartend an. Ihr Mund war spitz und von oben herab funkelten ihre Augen durch die rechteckigen Brillengläser.

          Auch er beharrte auf seiner Meinung und verschränkte zur Verdeutlichung seine Arme vor der Brust. Snape lehnte sich nach hinten in seinen Stuhl.

Stille senkte sich über den Raum, die nur durch ein gelegentliches Tropfen von einer Apparatur auf seiner Arbeitsplatte unterbrochen wurde. Es war ein Kampf um den besten eisernen Willen.

So vergingen die Minuten.

Die Verwandlungs-Lehrerin maß sich mit ihrem ehemaligen Schüler. Der Junge von einst war nun zu einem erfahrenen und mächtigen Mann herangewachsen. Sie befanden sich auf der gleichen Stufe. Wo ihr Alter ihre Erfahrung stärkte, hatte er unglaubliches Potential schon von früher Jugend an verkörpert. Ein Knistern von Magie baute sich um sie auf, obwohl kein Zauberspruch geflüstert worden war.

Keiner von beiden rührte sich. Dann blieb auf einmal die Zeit stehen.

Das Tropfen der Flüssigkeit in der Destillieranlage verlangsamte sich. Der Atem stand still.

Die undurchdringbaren dunklen Augen Snapes weilten auf den ruhigen, grünen Fenstern zu McGonagalls Seele.

_Warum konnte sie es nicht erkennen? Warum läßt sie mich nicht in Ruhe?_

Ein sanftes Zucken der Nasenflügel der alten Hexe.

_Er ist vollkommen erschöpft. Er braucht dringend Ruhe..._

Das langsame Rutschen der fettigen Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Ein stummes Zwiegespräch, von niemanden gehört.

Dann ein Blinzeln. Und wieder lief die Zeit normal weiter, Sekunde um Sekunde.

Minerva McGonagall seufzte innerlich. Sie wollte ihn nicht zwingen. Auch wenn es nicht gesund war, so sollte er doch tun können, was er wollte. Schließlich war er keiner ihrer minderjährigen Lehrlinge mehr. Er war erwachsen und konnte für sich selbst entscheiden. Auch wenn sie manchmal das bittere Gefühl hatte, daß selbst _das_ nicht immer in seinem Ermessen war. Es gab zuviele Situationen in seinem Leben, wo er sicherlich nicht mehr selbst bestimmen konnte.

Und dafür tat er ihr leid.

Schließlich senkte sie die Augen, unterbrach den inneren Kampf und ließ ihn gewinnen.

"Wie Sie meinen.", war ihre einfacher Kommentar.

Ohne nochmal aufzuschauen, drehte sie sich um und schritt zur Tür.

Als ihre Schritte schon lange auf dem Gang verhallt waren, erlaubte er sich endlich den Blick zu senken und nun verweilte er über all den unterschiedlich gefüllten Tellern, kleinen Töpfchen mit Marmeladen, der Kanne mit dem dampfenden Tee und den Dessert-Schalen.

Er hatte geglaubt, daß ihm bei dem Anblick übel werden würde. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt wäre dies auch der Fall gewesen, denn er hatte schon seit einigen Tagen nichts mehr zu sich genommen außer einigen Schlaf-Tränken. Doch er hatte sich getäuscht.

Sein Magen hatte noch keine Sprünge gemacht. Eher im Gegenteil, er spürte wie er sich zusammenzog und ihn leicht knurrend erinnerte, daß er doch mal wieder etwas essen sollte. Der Geruch und das bloße Dasein hatten ihn ergriffen.

Snape wollte McGonagall eigentlich nicht die Genugtuung geben, daß sie ihn nun doch noch rumgekriegt hatte. Aber er mußte feststellen, daß der Hunger ihn mehr quälte als er zugeben wollte. Jetzt, wo das Essen so köstlich duftend vor ihm stand, war es sehr schwer, sich dagegen zu wehren.

Hätte sie noch im Raum gestanden, er hätte keinen Finger gerührt. Sein Stolz verbot es ihm.

Nun war sie nicht mehr anwesend. Und der knusprige Speck roch verlockend. Der kräftige schwarze Tee schien ihm beruhigend zuzusprechen und die süßen Pfannkuchen ließen ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen.

Severus Snape fluchte laut auf.

Jetzt noch ärgerlicher, mehr über sich selbst als über McGonagalls unverschämte Art, einfach so herein geplatzt zu sein, nahm er ein scharfes Messer auf und hielt es abwiegend in der Hand.

Dann hob er es und stach damit in die Würstchen. Das laute ZING von Metall auf Metall erfüllte den Raum.


	3. III Sicherheit

(Author's note: 

    Vielen Dank für die vielen, tollen Reviews! Ihr gebt mir Hoffnung und Kraft in meinem manchmal etwas düsterem Alltag! Danke! =)

Herzliches Dankeschön auch an_ Lilith11_ für das große Lob, und dass ich jetzt schon das tolle Gefühl erleben darf, bei jemanden auf der Liste der „Favorite Authors" stehen zu dürfen. Wow! Das ist doch wirklich was Feines!! *hugs *

Nun viel Spaß mit dem 3. Kapitel!) 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

III. Sicherheit 

Es klopfte an der Türe.

"Komm herein!" bat die freundliche Stimme Albus Dumbledores von seinem Platz her.

Die schwere Eichentüre öffnete sich und eine kleine Gestalt erschien im Rahmen, den Blick vorsichtig in das Büro des Schulleiters hinein werfend.

"Ah, Severus, komm nur herein. Setz Dich doch bitte!"

Der alte Zauberer zeigte auf den Stuhl vor den Schreibtisch und gönnte sich ein warmes Lächeln, als der dunkelhaarige Schüler sich zögernd darauf niederließ. Wieder strichen diese jungen, dunklen Augen mißtrauisch über die Regale an den Wänden und hielten bei Professor McGonagall inne, die an der Seite stand und ihn mit scharfen Blick musterte.

Sofort zuckte der Junge unter diesen blitzenden Augen zusammen und eine schwarze Haarsträhne fiel ihm ins Gesicht.

"Nun, mein Junge. Wie geht es Dir?", fragte der Direktor ihn mit wirklichem Interesse.

Severus schluckte und hielt immer noch den Kopf etwas geneigt, um beide Lehrer nicht direkt anzuschauen.

"Es geht mir gut. - Danke, daß ich hier bleiben darf...", kam seine sanfte Stimme erst zögerlich hervor.

Dumbledore lächelte ihn an. "Wie ich bereits sagte, müssen wir erst noch auf die Eule warten, die ich an deinen Onkel geschickt habe. Bis dahin darfst du natürlich auf Hogwarts bleiben."

Leichte Furcht machte sich auf den Zügen des Slytherin-Schülers breit. Sein Augen flitzten von Dumbledore zu seiner Lehrerin hinüber und wieder zurück, so als ob er etwas Schlimmes erwarten würde.

"Aber.... aber ich sagte Ihnen doch bereits, daß mein Onkel --"

"Severus", unterbrach ihn der bärtige Mann sanft. "Wir können Dich nicht die Sommerferien über auf Hogwarts lassen. Das geht leider nicht. Doch ich denke, daß deine Familie in Rumänien --"

Diesmal war es der 13-Jährige, der ihn hinderte, weiter zu reden.

Er sprang wie wild von seinem Stuhl auf und seine dunklen Augen waren entsetzt geweitet.

"Nein! - Nein, das ist nicht gut. Mein Onkel möchte mich sicherlich nicht bei ihm haben. Er .... er..."

Severus fing plötzlich an zu stottern und die Panik war klar aus ihm heraus zu lesen.

Nun rührte sich endlich McGonagall und als sie sprach, war ihre Stimme bestimmend: "Du kannst nicht auf Hogwarts bleiben, Severus! Und da ansonsten keiner mehr aus deiner Familie hier in England lebt, bleibt uns keine andere Wahl. Es ist doch nur für die zwei Monate in den Sommerferien, dann kommst du doch wieder hier her.", fügte sie noch etwas besänftigend hinzu.

Dennoch blieb das leichte Zittern auf seinen dünnen Lippen.

"Mein Junge", meldete sich nun wieder Dumbledore zu Wort. "Die Zeiten sind nicht gerade die Sichersten und da sollte man besser bei seiner Familie sein. Ich weiß, daß es derzeit nicht einfach für Dich ist, nun nachdem dein Vater gestorben ist. Aber du kannst nicht auf Hogwarts bleiben. Wir können nicht die ganze Zeit auf Dich aufpassen und --"

Wieder stürzte der Junge vor. Aufgeregt sprach er: "Aber sie müssen doch nicht auf mich aufpassen. Ich kann schon alleine für mich sorgen. Ich werde Ihnen auch keine Probleme bereiten. Ich werde mich ganz still verhalten. Ich könnte schon für das nächste Schuljahr lernen und in der Bibliothek ist alles, was ich brauche. Bitte, lassen Sie mich hier bleiben. Bitte!"

Sein flehender Ausdruck machte die ganze Situation nicht gerade leichter für die beiden Zauberer. Sie wußten, es war unmöglich. Natürlich durften die Schüler in den Weihnachts- und den Osterferien auf der Schule bleiben, aber die Sommerferien über war kaum Personal da und die Verantwortung über ein Kind in diesen krisenreichen Zeiten zu übernehmen war eine schwere Bürde. Besonders dann, wenn man nicht wußte, wo die Gefahren lauerten, die von dieser neuen dunklen Ordnung ausgingen.

Minerva McGonagall und Albus Dumbledore sahen sich an. Es half alles nichts. Es ging nicht.

Diesmal trat die Lehrerin für Verwandlung auf ihn zu. Ihre Stimme eine Spur zu streng für Albus Geschmack, aber er wußte, sie tat es nur für seine Sicherheit.

"Severus Snape, nun ist es genug! Wir werden die Eule von deinem Onkel abwarten und dich dann zu ihm schicken. Er wird dich sicherlich gerne aufnehmen. Bis dahin wirst Du weiterhin mit uns speisen und dich nur in deinem Zimmer und in der Bibliothek aufhalten. Keine Spaziergänge draußen vor den Toren und keine weiteren Experimente unten in den Verliesen des Zaubertrankunterrichtes!" Sie sah seinen erstaunten, ja fast ertappten Gesichtsausdruck, doch sie redete weiter, ihn mit einer knappen Bewegung zum weiteren Schweigen veranlassend. "Ja, ich weiß von deinem unbefugten Eindringen in das Klassenzimmer und den gefährlichen Versuchen. Wie kannst Du auch nur denken, daß wir dies nicht bemerkt haben, mh?"

Ihre Augen funkelten ihn durch die Brillengläser an. Nun schloß er den Mund und ein verkniffener Zug legte sich über den Jungen, als er zu Boden sah. Neben Unsicherheit und Verzweiflung mischte sich nun auch Wut dazu.

Doch McGonagall sprach weiter in dem herrischen Ton:

"Es ist eine Frechheit, unser Vertrauen so auszunutzen. Ich habe Dich für einen reifen und verantwortungsbewußten jungen Mann gehalten und nun stellt sich heraus, daß Du in die Klassenräume eingebrochen bist und ohne Erlaubnis die Kessel benutzt hast. Dies hätte äußerst tödliche Folgen haben können! Und nach diesem ungebührlichen Verhalten sollen wir Dich auch noch auf Hogwarts behalten?"

Sie starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

Severus Snape blickte weiterhin zu Boden, stur und immer noch mit einem unbestimmbaren harten Ausdruck auf seinen Zügen.

Er sagte keinen Ton. 

Die Lehrerin schaute kurz zum Schulleiter hinüber, als würde sie ihn bitten, auch mal etwas zu dem ganzen Vorfall zu sagen.

Albus Dumbledore spielte mit einer weißen Locke seines Bartes und ergriff nun schnell das Wort, bevor seine Kollegin noch wütender wurde.

"Professor McGonagall hat Recht, mein Junge. Du hättest ernsthaft da unten verletzt werden können, bei diesen unbedachten und verbotenen Experimenten." Seine Stimme war weich und besorgt. Jedoch war auch eine Spur Amüsement heraus zu hören, so daß seine Lehrerin tief die Luft einsog. Vermutlich hatte sie etwas anderes als Unterstützung erwartet.

"Ich denke mir, daß Du nun nicht mehr nach unten gehen wirst, solange du noch hier bist, oder?"

Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen, dann schaute der dunkelhaarige Schüler misstrauisch, aber doch schon leicht überrascht auf und sah in die hellblauen Augen des Zauberers.

"Bin ich nicht.... ich meine, darf ich.... werde ich nicht von der Schule verwiesen?" fragte er vorsichtig zögernd nach.

Auf dem weisen Gesicht Albus Dumbledore erschien ein Lächeln. Dies war schon fast Antwort genug, doch er sagte noch etwas, wobei Professor McGonagall große Augen bekam und ärgerlicher denn je aussah.

"Wenn Du nächstes Schuljahr wieder kommst, dann wirst du Professor Travonus als Assistent bei seinen kleinen Zaubertrank-Projekten helfen. Und ich möchte nicht noch einmal hören, daß du dich unerlaubterweise in den Klassenräumen aufhälst. In Ordnung?" 

Der erste Unglauben über das Angebot verschwand schnell und ein feines Strahlen zog sich über seine blassen Züge. Die dunklen, tiefen Augen leuchteten plötzlich voller Hingabe auf. Auf einmal wurde er wieder ein paar Zentimeter größer. Dennoch brachte er kein Wort über die Lippen. Er nickte dafür hastig.

"Schön. Nun...." Der Schulleiter sah zu seiner Kollegin hinüber, die immer noch steif da stand, die Lippen verkniffen aufeinander gepreßt und sichtlich empört über den Ausgang dieses Gesprächs. "... Minerva, ich denke, damit wäre wohl alles geregelt."

Bei der Nennung ihres Namens schien sie sich nun endlich zu regen und mit einem Wink zu Severus bedeutete sie ihm, daß er nun gehen konnte.

Dies ließ sich der Schüler nicht zweimal sagen und eilte mit schnellen Schritten zur Türe.

Bevor er jedoch den Griff berührt hatte, hörte er noch einmal die sanfte Stimme von Albus Dumbledore.

"Ach ja, da wäre noch etwas."

Severus drehte sich um, verwundert, was jetzt wohl noch kommen würde.

"Ich habe da ein kleines Problem. Vielleicht kannst Du mir dabei helfen?"

Die weisen Augen über der halbmondförmigen Brille wiesen auf eine Türe an der rechten Seite hinter dem Schreibtisch. "Ich kriege diese Türe da einfach nicht mehr auf. Frag mich nicht, welche Flüche ich verwendet habe, ich glaube, ich werde doch einfach zu alt und mein Gedächtnis läßt mich in Stich. Könntest Du vielleicht so freundlich sein, Severus, und mir diese Türe öffnen?"

Für eine kurze Sekunde überlegte der schwarzhaarige Junge, dann kam er wieder näher und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem schwarzen Umhang. Beide Lehrer beobachteten, wie das blasse Gesicht angespannt, die dunklen Augen schmaler wurden und seine Lippen sich stumm bewegten. Dann ein Wirbeln des Zauberstabes und schließlich sprang nach einem Moment die Türe quietschend auf.

Ein triumphierendes, breites Lächeln erschien. Selbstsicher, sogar etwas arrogant hob er den Kopf und schaute in Richtung Dumbledore.

"Danke schön, mein Junge!" beglückwünschte dieser ihm mit einem Nicken.

Dann ging Severus Snape mit weiten Schritten aus dem Büro des Direktors.

Minerva McGonagall und Albus Dumbledore sahen sich wieder an und brauchten nicht auszusprechen, daß sie beide jeder auf ihre Art erstaunt über das erschreckend mächtige Potential des jungen Slytherin-Schülers waren....

* ~ *~ * ~ *

Es klopfte an der Türe.

Minerva McGonagall blinzelte verschlafen und war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das Geräusch wieder zu ihrem Traum gehörte oder nicht. Es war immer noch dunkel in ihrem Schlafraum. Kein Morgengrauen war durch das Fenster auszumachen.

_Es muß mitten in der Nacht sein, dachte sie._

Dann hörte sie es wieder. Ein dumpfes Schlagen an der anderen Türe, die vom Korridor aus zu ihrer Kammer ging. Nun war sie sicher, daß es kein Traum war.

Empört über die nächtliche Ruhestörung erhob sie sich müde aus dem Bett. Die Brille auf die Nase gesetzt, dann den warmen Morgenrock schnell übergezogen, hatte sie schon den Griff in der Hand, als sie genau wußte, daß eine andere Person im nächsten Raum war.

Irgend jemand hatte es gewagt, die Schutzflüche zu brechen und unerlaubt in ihre privaten Räume einzutreten, und dabei auch noch zu dieser nächtlichen Stunde.

Mit wachsamer Miene rief sie ihren Zauberstab herbei und er legte sich sanft in die offene Hand.

Sie war bereit.

Mit einem Satz riß sie die Türe auf und erstarrte.

Severus Snape stand in ihrem Wohnraum.

Ungläubig ließ sie ihren Zauberstab sinken und sog tief die Luft ein.

_Solch ein unmögliches Benehmen!_

"Ich muß mit Ihnen sprechen.", kam seine knappe dringende Forderung.

Die alte Hexe gurtete sich den Morgenrock zu und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Severus, was um alles in der Welt machen Sie denn hier? Hat es denn nicht Zeit bis morgen...?"

"Nein.", sagte er scharf und schaute sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick an. "Es bleibt mir nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Minerva runzelte die Stirn, überrascht seine sonst so ruhige und kühle Art mit fast aufgeregter Hast ausgewechselt zu sehen.

"Wir müssen JETZT reden!" Sein bestimmter Ton ließ keine andere Antwort zu.

Von seiner gesamten Erscheinung her konnte sie unweigerlich erkennen, daß es sehr wichtig sein mußte und nicht nur einfach auf seinen sturen Willen zurückzuführen war.

Einen Moment wartete sie noch abschätzend, dann seufzte sie innerlich.

Sie nickte. "Nun gut. Um was geht es?"

Während sie ihn weiter beobachtete, schritt sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl dahinter.

Nun hatte er zwar das Wort, aber er schien plötzlich verstummt, so als ob er nicht wüßte, wie er anfangen sollte. Seine dunklen Augen jagten von einer Seite des Zimmers zur anderen. Die schwarzen Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Hatte er am Tag zuvor noch ausgemergelt und müde ausgesehen, so wirkte er nun schon eher voll angespannter Energie. Fast schon gehetzt.

Sie wußte nicht, was ihm besser stand.

"Also, Severus..." fing sie an. Doch sie kam nicht weiter.

Er schritt nun auf sie zu und holte einige Gegenstände aus den weiten Ärmeln seiner Robe hervor.

Die ältere Lehrerin besah sie sich genauer und erkannte, daß es drei verschieden aussehende Flakons waren. Die Furchen auf ihrer Stirn wurden tiefer. _Was hatte das zu bedeuten?_

"Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, Ihnen alles zu erklären. Aber ich mußte Ihnen das hier bringen."

 "Was ist das?", fragte sie. Sein Ton gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

"Hören sie mir gut zu, Minerva. Sie werden das hier vielleicht brauchen!"

Er stand irgendwie unter einem enormen Druck. Da war fast ein leichtes Zittern aus seiner samtenen Stimme zu entnehmen.

"Wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, dann sollten sie wissen, wofür das alles ist."

McGonagalls Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. _Was redete er da?_

"Severus, was meinen Sie --" Doch er ließ sie nicht ausreden.

"Diese Tränke sind nur als absolute letzte Sicherheit gedacht, wenn es nicht mehr anders geht. Ein jeder ist für jemanden anderes bestimmt. Das ist sehr wichtig." Er schaute sie an, ob sie ihm auch folgte. Als er genau wußte, daß er ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte, fuhr er fort: "Diese Flasche hier..." Er zeigte auf einen fast dreieckigen grünen Flakon mit einem braunen Korken. "....diese ist für Albus Dumbledore."

Die Hexe zuckte zusammen bei der Nennung des Schulleiters. In ihrem Gesicht standen nun mehrere Fragen, aber sie störte seinen Erklärungen nicht.

"Diese zweite...." Er stellte ihr eine kleine rote, bauchige Flasche direkt vor sie hin. "... ist für Sie bestimmt, Minerva."

Ihre Augen verweilten einen Moment länger darauf.

"Und die Dritte ist für jemand anderen." Seine schlanken Finger rückten die schwarz-grüne, gewundene Phiole zurecht.

McGonagall schaute sie eine nach der anderen an. Alle enthielten Flüssigkeiten, ein Trank, den anscheinend Snape gemischt hat. Sie konnte jetzt nicht genau sagen, ob sie alle den gleichen Zaubertrank beinhielten, da die Farben und Formen der Flakons jeweils anders waren und sie dachte nicht daran, eines der Fläschen auf zu machen und daran zu riechen. Was immer es auch war, es schien wichtig zu sein und einen bestimmten Zweck zu dienen. Und dieser Zweck war es, der Minerva aufschauen ließ.

"Was ist das, Severus? Wofür sind die?"

Sie nahm die rot-bäuchige Flasche in die Hand, die für sie bestimmt war, und blickte abschätzend darauf.

"Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen.", kam die knappe Antwort.

"Wie bitte?" Sie meinte sich wohl verhört zu haben. Scharf blinzelten ihre Augen in seine.

"Ich kann es Ihnen wirklich nicht sagen." Seine Stimme klang gepreßt. "Das einzige, was ich Ihnen dazu sagen darf, ist, daß Sie sie gut aufbewahren sollen, sicher irgendwo versteckt. Und daß sie sehr nützlich werden können."

Wieder blickte McGonagall zweifelnd auf die drei Flakons vor ihr. Dann nahm sie die dritte Flasche auf.

"Für wen ist diese hier? Das haben sie nicht gesagt, Severus."

Für einen Moment sagte er nichts, so daß sie ihn fragend anstarrte. Seine Haltung war angespannt.

"Sie werden schon wissen, wann sie diese Flasche zu geben haben. Und an wen."

Die Frau stellte den dritten Trank wieder hin und faltete ihre Hände auf dem Tisch.

"Würden Sie bitte die Güte haben und mir sagen, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hat?"

Snape starrte sie eine Zeitlang stumm an, so als wollte er ihr alles nur über seine Augen erklären.

"Minerva, fragen Sie nicht weiter. Sie wissen, für wen die Flakons sind und wann Sie sie einsetzen müssen, nämlich dann, wenn es nicht mehr anders geht. Es ist die letzte Sicherheit, die ich Ihnen geben kann."

Er schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, aber kein Wort kam über seine nun dünn aufeinander gepreßten Lippen. Sein sonst so harter Ausdruck wirkte nun fast aufgebracht, merkwürdig verzerrt, aber immer noch distanziert.

Plötzlich rückte er von dem Tisch ab. "Ich muß jetzt gehen."

McGonagall erhob sich vom Stuhl, während er schon zwei Schritte gegangen war. Dann blieb er stehen. Sein Rücken unter der schwarzen Robe bebte leicht. Sie stutzte und wollte gerade um den Tisch herum kommen, um nach ihn zu sehen, als er sich auf einmal zusammen krümmte. Tief sog er die Luft ein. Sein rechter Arm fuhr nach vorne und hielt den Linken angewinkelt an sich gedrückt. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, erzitterte sein ganzer Körper. Minerva war jetzt bei ihm und erkannte, daß er unglaubliche Schmerzen erlitt.

Plötzlich versagten ihm die Beine und er stürzte zu Boden.

"Severus?!" schrie sie beinahe in Panik, nicht wissend, was sie tun sollte, was da gerade mit ihm passierte.

Snape stöhnte laut auf. Seine Zähne gebleckt, versuchte er die Hitze über sich ergehen zu lassen, die von seinem linken Unterarm aus ging.

Er kauerte nun zusammen gesunken mit den Knien auf dem Boden und hielt sich den Arm. Die Hexe wußte nun auf einmal, was passierte und erschrak im gleichen Moment darüber.

_Das dunkle Mal! _

Ihre Hände griffen nach seiner Schulter. Sie wollte ihm helfen, irgendwie, soweit sie konnte, wollte seinen Schmerz lindern, wollte ihm Halt geben. Nun verstand sie so einiges. Nun waren seine Reaktionen der letzten Tage verständlich. Der dunkle Lord rief ihn zu sich.

Bei ihrer Berührung zuckte Snape zusammen und stieß sie hart von sich. Seine rechte Hand abwehrend vom Körper gehalten, die Augen jedoch fest geschlossen, atmete er schwer.

Sie blieb auf dem Boden etwa einen Meter neben ihm sitzen und wußte nicht, was sie nun machen sollte. Half sie ihm überhaupt, wenn sie näher kam oder verschlimmerte sie seine Qualen noch?

Dann ging es ihr schlagartig durch den Sinn.

_Er will apparieren. Er muß zu IHM apparieren!_

Deshalb hatte er sie weg gestoßen. 

Sogleich fuhr ihr ein weiterer Gedanke durch den Kopf.

_Aber das ging doch nicht. Er kann doch gar nicht auf Hogwarts desapparieren! Es war unmöglich!_

Sie beobachtete ihn fassungslos, nicht wissend, was sie tun konnte, was nun weiter passieren würde.

Snape kniete noch immer auf dem Boden in gekrümmter Haltung und hielt sich den linken, brennenden Arm. Er hatte gehofft, daß er es noch zu seinen Räumen schaffen würde, bevor dies hier geschah. Er mochte es gar nicht, daß McGonagall dies mit anschaute. Doch nun war er sowieso nicht mehr fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Der Schmerz, der von dem dunklen Mal ausging, hatte sich in den letzten Stunden verstärkt gehabt, doch nun war er so schlimm wie noch nie zuvor. Selbst damals, bei der dritten Runde des Trimagischen Turniers, als das Zeichen rot glühte und dann schwarz wurde, war es nicht so stark gewesen wie jetzt.

Die Wellen der sengenden Hitze, so als würden mehrere glühende Messer in seine Haut getrieben, bebten von dem Zeichen, durch seinen Arm in den ganzen Körper.

ER rief ihn. ER wußte, daß er noch da war. ER wollte, daß er zu ihm kam. Jetzt. Sofort.

Etwa drei Wochen war es nun her, daß ER sie alle gerufen hatte, und er und Karkaroff nicht appariert waren. Igor war kurz nach dem Glühen verschwunden. Er hatte zuviel Angst gehabt und Snape wußte, daß der Bulgare sicherlich nicht mehr lange leben würde. Igor Karkaroff war ein Feigling gewesen und hatte sich seine Freiheit beim Ministerium mit einem Deal erkauft und Snape wußte, daß ER das sicherlich auch schon längst wußte. Vielleicht war Karkaroff jetzt, in diesem Moment schon tot.

Er schwitzte und biß sich auf die Zähne. Doch langsam spürte er, wie die Wellen abklangen und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Immer noch den linken Arm haltend, versuchte er sich vorsichtig aufzurichten. Die ganze linke Hälfte schien irgendwie ein wenig betäubt zu sein.

Snape mußte sich eingestehen, daß er überrascht war. Solch eine heftige Reaktion hatte auch er nicht erwartet. Es war auf jeden Fall schlimmer und härter als beim Trimagischen Turnier.

Konnte es vielleicht sein, daß ER nicht nur die restlichen _Death Eater_ zu sich bestellte, die vor drei Wochen nicht direkt appariert waren? War es vielleicht möglich, daß ER nur nach ihm rief? Konnte er das überhaupt...?

Die schwarzen Haare hingen nun noch strähniger herunter und er wischte sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn. Vorsichtig stand er nun immer noch etwas wackelig auf den Beiden und er wußte, daß er so schnell wie möglich vor die Tore Hogwarts kommen mußte.

Sein Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren.

Hatte er nun alles erledigt? War alles vorbereitet? Konnte er nun gehen?

Langsam drehte Snape sich um und sah in das bestürzte Gesicht von Minerva McGonagall. Ihr Ausdruck vermittelte ihm das richtige Gefühl, daß er nicht gut aussah. Er hätte schon fast voller Ironie darüber gelächelt, wenn er nicht diese Kopfschmerzen gehabt hätte.

Noch einmal wandte er sich an seine Kollegin.

"Minerva..." Er verstummte kurz. Was wollte er eigentlich noch sagen? Dann fand er die richtigen Worte.

"Suchen Sie einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke." Ihr entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. So etwas wollte sie nicht hören. Aber bevor sie noch etwas darauf sagen konnte, sprach er weiter. Seine Stimme klang leicht belegt, aber mit jeder Sekunde bekam sie die alte Kraft wieder. Seine Augen funkelten nun hart.

"Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wann ich wieder kommen werde.... ob überhaupt."

Und hier sprach er die Wahrheit. Er wußte es nicht. Schließlich mußte er sich erst wieder in die Reihen der _Death Eater einfinden und vor allem wieder in das Vertrauen des dunklen Lords kommen. Und das würde überhaupt die schwerste Aufgabe seines Lebens werden. ER würde wissen, daß er Gründe hatte, daß er nicht sofort appariert war. ER würde sicherlich wissen, daß er auf Hogwarts war, die ganzen letzten fünfzehn Jahre über. ER würde vielleicht sogar wissen, daß er IHN verraten hatte._

Snape wußte, daß es fast einem Selbstmord gleich kam, daß er zurück in die Dienste des dunklen Lord ging, um wieder als Spion für Albus Dumbledore zu arbeiten, so wie er es schon damals getan hatte.

Mit tiefer Bitternis wußte er auch, daß er sicherlich viel Schlimmes erleiden mußte, bevor er vielleicht qualvoll starb.

Snape war nicht gerade erpicht auf diese Erfahrungen, aber blieb ihm eine andere Wahl?

Dumbledore verließ sich auf ihn und schließlich mußte er irgendwie reagieren, wenn er nicht sein ganzes Leben lang auf Hogwarts im Exil leben wollte, immer in der Angst vom Dunklen Lord geschnappt zu werden, immer in der Sorge, daß die Leute vom Ministerium wieder kommen würden, um ihn nun doch zu verurteilen. Und immerzu unter den mißtrauischen Blicken von Eltern, Lehrern und seinen Schülern.

Auf Hogwarts hatte er wenigstens die letzten fünfzehn Jahre als Lehrer leben und arbeiten dürfen. Dies war seine zweite Chance gewesen, überhaupt noch etwas aus seinem erbärmlichen Leben zu machen. Dumbledore hatte ihm diese Chance gegeben. Und nun mußte er wieder gehen, Hogwarts verlassen. Dumbledore erwartete es von ihm, und er selbst wollte es sich auch beweisen. Trotz all den Erniedrigungen, die er über die Jahre hatte hin nehmen müssen, hatte Severus Snape immer noch einiges an Stolz und sein eigenes Märtyrertum erforderte nun diese grausamen Schritte. Er mußte zu IHM, zum Dunklen Lord zurück.

Snape wandte sich von Minervas blassem Gesicht ab und wollte aus dem Zimmer gehen. Er konnte diesen Blick nicht mehr sehen. Soviel Mitleid und Sorge um ihn hatte in ihren Augen gestanden, daß er sich unwohl fühlte. Ihm war regelrecht übel. Er wollte kein Mitleid, er brauchte kein Mitleid!

"Severus...", sie hielt ihm am Arm zurück. "Ich werde die Stelle für sie frei halten."

Ihre Stimme hatte einen sanften, aber bestimmten Ton angenommen. Sie schien den ersten Schock überwunden zu haben.

Snape drehte sich nochmal um und schnaubte verächtlich. "Suchen sie einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke!" erwiderte er noch einmal, diesmal mit mehr Härte.

Er wollte sich wieder abwenden, doch ihre Augen hielten ihn kurz fest.

Es war sehr viel Gefühl in ihnen zu sehen und auf einmal berührten sie ihn sogar auf eine eigenartige Weise. Er stutzte für einen Moment über diese Zuneigung. Und dann war er noch mehr überrascht. Da war etwas in ihren Zügen, daß ihm mehr Kraft gab, als er sich eingestehen wollte.

"Ich halte die Stelle für Sie frei!", sagte sie noch einmal, bestimmend.

Snape blickte sie noch ein paar Sekunden an, dann nickte er knapp. Es war fast schon etwas Beruhigendes. Aber er konnte es sich nicht leisten, länger hier zu bleiben. Er mußte los. Die Zeit drängte.

Und als er sich wieder umdrehte, hörte er ihre Stimme das letzte Mal.

"Hogwarts wird immer einen Platz für Sie haben, Severus!"

Und dann war er aus dem Raum.

Dieser letzte Satz klang schon fast wie ein "Viel Glück!"-Wunsch, und doch hatte sie damit mehr ausgesagt, als er in den letzten Jahren hier selbst erfahren durfte. Als der Dunkle Lord und seine Anhänger gestürzt waren, hatte Hogwarts ihn aufgenommen, nachdem ihn keiner einstellen wollte. Albus Dumbledore hatte ihn schließlich wieder nach Hogwarts geholt, weil er genau wußte, daß Hogwarts ihm immer Schutz bieten würde. Die sicheren Mauern, in denen keiner einfach so apparieren konnte, die stete mächtige Präsenz von Albus Dumbledore selbst, und dann die Aufgabe, die er hier noch erfüllen konnte  -  etwas zu lehren. All diese Punkte erschufen für ihn in Hogwarts das Gefühl gebraucht zu werden und sich sicher zu fühlen.

Und noch etwas nahm er mit auf den unsicheren Weg durch die Eingangshalle nach draußen. Der Blick, den Minerva ihm gegeben hatte, hatte neben Sorge und tiefer Verbundenheit auch noch etwas anderes widergespiegelt, dass ihm Kraft gab, sich seinem ungewissen Schicksal zu stellen.

Das einfache Vertrauen in ihn gab ihm mehr Kraft als alles andere zuvor.

* * * * *


	4. IV Folter

**Author's note:**

Meine Güte... jetzt ist doch nun schon wieder ein (1!) Jahr vergangen!

Es tut mir leid, dass es soo lange gedauert hat, mit der Fortsetzung der Story, die ja eigentlich schon fertig ist... aber leider hatte ich in diesem einem Jahr recht viel um die Ohren im familiären Bereich. Sorry noch mal!

Aber jetzt kommt nun das 4. Kapitel und ich hoffe, dass es Euch gefällt.

Vielen herzlichen Dank für die vielen, tollen Reviews ... und dass ihr an mich glaubt!

Danke! =)

Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen dieses weiteren... und sehr düsteren Kapitel über Snape's „Wiedereingliederung" bei Voldermort!

* * *

**IV. Folter**

Als er aus einem Dämmerschlaf erwachte, die Augen fest verschlossen, wagte er es für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu hoffen, er sei in seinen Räumen tief unter den Hallen von Hogwarts. Doch die verschwommenen Erinnerungen an Qualen und Folter waren keine seiner Alpträume. Er überlegte, was ihn hatte aufschrecken lassen und mit übermüdeten, blutunterlaufenen Augen suchte er angestrengt die Finsternis seiner Folterkammer ab. Wie lange er schon an diesem Ort der Alpträume gefangen war oder wie lange er noch leiden mußte, bis ER die Lust daran verlor, wußte er nicht.

Dort war es wieder!

Ein kaum hörbares Rascheln, das blitzschnell von einem Ort zum anderen glitt. Jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzte vor Anstrengung, als er versuchte aufzustehen. Doch seine Kraft reichte kaum, sich auf zusetzen. Sein Magen, in den schon seit einer Ewigkeit keine Nahrung mehr gelangt war, verkrampfte sich, da er wußte, daß ER sich ihm näherte. Einer Schlange gleich, die sich dem Kaninchen näherte, das sie zu verspeisen gedachte.

„Guten Morgen, Severus.", sagte die verhaßte, kalte Stimme leise, als etwas über seinem Gesicht ein kaltes schwarz-blaues Feuer entflammte und seine Augen blendete.

Nachdem sich seine Augen an das eisige Licht gewöhnt hatten, konnte er erkennen, daß ER direkt vor ihm stand. Durch dieses dämonische Feuer sahen SEINE Züge noch unmenschlicher aus als ohne hin schon. SEINE roten Augen mit den geschlitzten Pupillen glommen vor sadistischer Vorfreude auf das, was ER ihm nun antun würde. Die Schlitze, die normalerweise eine Nase wären, blähten sich erwartungsvoll.

„Wie...wie kann ich...EUCH dienen...mein Lord?"

Er haßte sich selbst dafür, daß seine Stimme zitterte. Angst, war jedoch nicht der Grund.... sondern vollkommene Erschöpfung. Aber er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen... er musste sich IHM stellen. Sollte ER das Interesse an ihm verlieren, war er tot! Aber er durfte noch nicht sterben, nicht bevor er seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte.

ER verzog seinen lippenlosen Mund zu etwas, das wie ein Lächeln erscheinen konnte.

„Wie geht es dir heute?"

Diese Frage überraschte Severus Snape, so daß er verwirrt antwortete: „W...Wie immer IHR es wünscht, Herr..."

ER lies sich dazu herab, sich zu ihm herunter zu beugen. „Sicher."sagte er knapp. ER war seinem Gesicht jetzt sehr nahe und Severus mußte sich dazu zwingen, den Blick zu senken, er durfte IHN nicht zu sehr provozieren.

„Wieso, denkst du, lebst du noch, Severus?"

Weil ER es liebte ihn leiden zu sehen, doch das konnte er IHM nicht als Antwort geben.

„Weil... Herr... weil ihr mich... braucht..."

„Ich?" SEINE Stimme klang amüsiert. „Wieso sollte ICH einen Wurm wie dich brauchen?"

„... Mein Lord... ich bin nicht wie Eure anderen Anhänger... ich bin Eurer wichtigster Diener, Herr. Seit fünfzehn Jahren, mein L..."

„Wichtig?"zischte ER flüsternd hervor. „Du hältst dich für wichtig? Wie kommst du auf diese abwegige Idee?"

„Nun, Herr, ich bin der Einzige, der Euch die Schwächen Eurer Feinde auf Hogwarts nennen kann!"

Unbewußt hatte er wieder aufgesehen und wurde von SEINEN Schlangenaugen gefangen. SEINE Stimme war nahe an seinem Gesicht und drohend leise.

„Du bist Nichts, Severus, rein gar nichts...du lebst nur noch, weil ICH es dir gestatte, weil ICH mich an deinen Leiden erfreue..."

Er riß seine Augen von SEINEN los, senkte seinen Kopf und machte sich auf die Qualen gefaßt, die nun sicher nicht mehr auf sich warten lassen würden.

Sekunden schienen sich zu Stunden auszudehnen... und die Strafen blieben aus.

Als er zu IHM empor blickte, sah er IHN den Blick in die Dunkelheit richtend.

„Mein Lord...?"

SEIN Schweigen war schlimmer als der Cruciatus-Fluch und ER wußte es!

„... wie... kann ich ... Euch... dienen..."

Schweigen... langes Schweigen... bis --

„Sage mir, Severus, wie ist es auf Hogwarts ein Zuhause zu haben?"

Mit diesen Fragen hatte er nicht gerechnet, ER spielte ein neues Spiel mit ihm.

„Ich... war nicht zu hause auf Hogwarts, mein Lord."

„Ist ein Zuhause nicht ein Ort an dem man sich sicher fühlt und geborgen?"

„Ich habe mich dort niemals geborgen gefühlt, mein Lord."sagte er schnell in der stillen Hoffnung ER würde diese Charade beenden und sich seiner Bestrafung zuwenden.

Doch ER schien ganz andere Pläne zu verfolgen. ER erschien sehr amüsiert darüber zu sein, wie sein Opfer sich wand.

„Was ist das für ein Gefühl, Severus, als Lehrer geachtet und verehrt zu werden? Wenn deine Schüler zu dir aufsehen?"

„Herr?"Seine Stimme wurde unruhig „ Ich... Ich wurde nicht... geachtet... und schon gar nicht verehrt,... mein Lord... sie haben mich... gefürchtet..."

„Alle?"

„...Ja, Herr"Er mußte schlucken, denn sein Hals war plötzlich sehr trocken geworden „... alle."

„Auch die Schüler deines Hauses?"SEINE Stimme wurde ungeduldig und in SEINEN Augen glomm es gefährlich rot.

„...ja...m... mein Lord..."

„Du wagst es?"SEINE Stimme war gefährlich leise, fast nur noch ein Zischen. „Wen von uns versuchst du zu belügen, Severus? Dich...oder mich..."

„Ich würde es niemals wagen, mein Lord!"sagte er hastig und sah zu IHM auf. SEINE Schlangenaugen nahmen ihn gefangen. Er fühlte sich wie eine Maus, die von einer Giftschlange hypnotisiert wird.

„Natürlich..."

ER sah eine Weile schweigend auf ihn herab. Vermutlich dachte ER gerade darüber nach, auf welche neue Weise ER ihn noch quälen könne.

Langsam, fast schon sanft legte ER seine Hand auf den mittlerweile gesenkten Kopf Severus. Alle Muskeln angespannt, erwartete er was da kommen würde. Innerlich wappnete er sich für die sicherlich unbeschreiblich qualvolle Bestrafung...

Doch ER sagte nur sehr leise und kaum hörbar: „Schlaf gut, Severus..."

Das dämonische Licht erlosch und während ER aus dem Raum glitt hörte er IHN flüstern: „...du wirst es brauchen...".

Er wagte es nicht sich zu rühren, erst nach einer geraumen Zeit, als er sich sicher sein konnte, daß ER seine Zelle wirklich verlassen hatte, fiel er in sich zusammen. Am ganzen Leib zitternd zog er krampfhaft die Beine an und hielt die Arme vor die Brust.

Wie nur? Wie konnte ER nur wissen, wie viel sie ihm bedeuteten, wo er es doch selbst bisher noch nicht einmal wirklich wußte? Was mochte ER jetzt planen? Jetzt, wo ER wußte, was ER ihm noch nehmen konnte...

Das Zittern ließ erst nach, als er von Erschöpfung und Kälte übermannt durch einen leichten Schlaf erlöst wurde. Alles war besser als diese Ungewißheit, selbst die schrecklichen Alpträume, die ihn seit unzähligen Jahren heimsuchten.


End file.
